Une dernière étincelle de son âme
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : L'épuisement, la fatigue du combat perdu de trop et une âme suspendu entre deux mondes.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 ** _Avengers Infinity War_**

 **L'épuisement, la fatigue du combat perdu de trop et une âme suspendu entre deux mondes.**

 **Ce texte est un mixe entre une idée qui me trottait dans la tête grâce au magnifique fanart qui sert de couverture et un thème de la dernière Nuit du FoF sur le thème "âme". Comme quoi, quand les grands esprits se rencontrent !**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UNE** **DERNIÈRE**_ _ **ÉTINCELLE** **DE SON ÂME**_

La fatigue le prit d'un coup pendant que l'abasourdissement était encore le sentiment ressenti par la plupart de ses compagnons. Une fatigue qu'il avait négligé, se concentrant sur un objectif qu'il n'avait pas pu remplir. Il avait tellement eu envie de détruire Thanos, de le faire payer pour la mort de son peuple, de ses amis, de son frère qu'il n'avait pas compris l'enjeu réel du combat qu'il menait… Loki l'aurait compris… Loki… Une boule se noua dans son estomac au simple souvenir du sacrifice de celui-ci, au simple souvenir de ce dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui demandait pardon… Alors que lui… Comme ses derniers mots à son frère lui faisaient mal, comme il avait été idiot, comme il se sentait fatigué…

Non c'était plus que ça.

Exténué.

Vidé.

Ses jambes cédèrent et Thor se laissa tomber assis sur un rocher. Un frisson le parcourut pendant que la douleur le vrillait de l'intérieur.

Loki…

Lui qui avait passé sa vie à le protéger, il n'avait même pas pu lui rendre justice en tuant son meurtrier.

Il n'était pas digne du sacrifice de son petit frère. Il ne s'était jamais comporté en frère aîné.

Lui qui lui avait promis de le protéger quand ils étaient enfant, il l'avait oublié trop souvent.

Quand il avait découvert ce qu'il était, il n'était pas là pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne comptait pas, parce qu'il était trop arrogant pour ça.

Quand il l'avait affronté sur ce pont, il n'avait pas compris que sa colère n'était que de la douleur et de la haine de soi.

Quand il était tombé aux mains d'un monstre qui l'avait torturé pendant des mois, il n'avait pas entendu ses appels au secours.

Quand il l'avait retrouvé, attaquant la Terre, il n'avait pas vu qu'il était blessé, affaibli et manipulé.

Quand son père l'avait condamné sans chercher à comprendre, il ne s'était pas levé pour protester.

Quand il avait affronté Malekith et Kurse, il l'avait forcé à le sauver lui, se faisant gravement blessé, pendant qu'il s'était cru obligé de simuler sa mort pour ne pas retourner dans une prison qu'il ne méritait pas.

Quand il l'avait décidé à l'aider sur Sakaar, il avait fini par l'abandonner sur une planète remplie des pires rebus de l'espace en pensant que c'était sa place.

Quand il l'avait envoyé libérer Surtur, il l'avait envoyé se faire tuer sans s'en rendre compte, le forçant à prendre le Tesseract pour s'en sortir en vie.

Quand il l'avait vu sortir le cube, il lui avait dit ces mots terribles qu'il regrettait encore alors qu'il n'essayait que le sauver.

Quand il s'était sacrifié pour lui, lui envoyant dans un regard tout son amour, il n'avait pas pu le protéger…

Oui, Thor n'était pas digne de son frère… De son amour,.. De son sacrifice.

\- Loki… Si tu savais comme tu me manques et comme j'aurais des milliers de choses à te dire, qu'on ne m'a pas laissé le temps de te dire… Je suis tellement désolé… Je suis tellement fatigué… Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi… Je t'aime petit frère… Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu le sais… Je suis tellement désolé…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, laissant son chagrin s'écouler hors de lui avant qu'il ne ressente l'étrange impression de ne pas être seul. Thor redressa doucement la tête. Comme cette présence lui semblait familière. Pourtant ce n'était pas possible, Loki était mort sur ce vaisseau, mort pour distraire Thanos, mort pour le sauver. Cependant cette curieuse sensation ne le quittait pas, comme si un ange gardien aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts descendait vers lui sous une étrange forme fantomatique. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine.

\- Loki ?

Une main sur son épaule, comme un esprit ou une partie de son âme. Juste cette présence, étrange et apaisante à la fois. Une âme sous forme d'ange gardien, cherchant à lui redonner du courage, car malgré sa peine, il se sentait plus apaisé, plus calme.

Son cœur battait plus régulièrement. Ses douleurs étaient en train de s'envoler lentement sans qu'il ne comprenne tout ce qui se passait, mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, parce que Thor savait…

Il savait que ce dernier encouragement représentait sans doute les dernières forces, la dernière magie d'une personne qui allait lui manquer chaque jour de plus en plus… Une personne irremplaçable et la plus importante de toute sa vie : son petit frère… cet être qui lui avait paru si petit dans son berceau, malade et affaibli et qu'il avait veillé du haut de ses trois ans en disant qu'il le protégerait… Il avait échoué, réfutant cette promesse qui aurait pourtant du être la plus importante de sa vie.

\- Pardonne-moi Loki… Comment j'ai pu être un grand-frère aussi pitoyable.

\- _Tu ne l'as pas été, résonna une voix dans sa tête le faisant sursauter._

\- Loki ?

\- _Tu t'es toujours moqué de mes origines…_

\- Tu étais mon petit frère. Je me moquais de la couleur de ta peau ou de celle de tes yeux, même si je les préférais verts et malicieux.

\- _Je serai toujours là tu sais, relève-toi._

\- Je n'en ai plus la force.

\- _Bien sûr que si… Je serai là…_

Thor finit de redresser la tête… Ces mots-là lui paraissaient si vrai pourtant il n'y avait rien, pas même une silhouette. Toute cette conversation était uniquement dans sa tête. Est-ce que l'épuisement le rendait fou ?

Thor sentit ses larmes revenir devant cette impuissance avant de sursauter légèrement en voyant une petite flamme verte apparaitre devant lui. Une flammèche qui ondula doucement. Thor frémit et leva les mains pour la réceptionner. Une flamme verte comme la cape, comme les yeux de Loki… Une flamme douce et chaude qui se posa sur sa main…

Un dernier cadeau de ce petit frère qui avait toujours veillé sur lui.

Une dernière étincelle de son âme.

\- Je t'aime… Je te vengerais et… Je te rejoindrais… Attends-moi Loki… Je t'aime..

* * *

 **voilà vous êtes arrivé au bout ce cet OS. Alors, dites moi si cette histoire vous a plu ou non dans une review !**


End file.
